


Sweetheart's Ice Cream

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Gen, day 30: rewrite, glaciator rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: What if Adrien had gone to the other side of the bridge at the end of Glaciator?





	Sweetheart's Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> For the final day of Adrinette April. Don't worry, I still plan to finish the fic I was doing for it, but this one is just separate. It's short and sweet, so hopefully you enjoy it!  
> Tomorrow starts catch-up month as well as Myvan May and MariChat May, so get your bodies ready for what I've got in store for that too!

Day 30: Rewrite

Marinette strolled along the Seine, Andre’s cheerful rhymes growing closer with each step as she rounded the corner up to the foot bridge where he had set up shop for the afternoon. She’d let her own self-pity get the better of her yesterday, but today was a brand new day with new emotions and new goals. Maybe she wouldn’t get to share ice cream with Adrien, but she could still make up for the harsh way she treated Andre.

“Hello, Andre,” She greeted with a smile, and his countenance brightened instantly.

“Hey, pretty Marinette! Can I offer you some ice cream? To eat this time.” He cupped his hands together pleadingly.

“Of course, how else will I know if your ice cream is really the best in Paris?” She said with a giggle.

“Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes,” Andre recited as he prepared her cone and passed it to her with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Marinette licked her treat eagerly, giving Andre an appreciative smile. “It’s delicious!”

“Do you think it still doesn’t lock two loves together?” He asked, placing his hands on his hips and cocking a brow.

“Never say never.” She shrugged, lifting her cone as she turned to head back to the stairs. “Have a good day, Andre.”

“See you again soon, my dear!” He called, waving enthusiastically.

Adrien climbed up the other side of the bridge, and Andre turned to welcome his newest customer as Marinette settled down on the steps, offering a bite to Tikki. “Another customer, welcome! Would you like some of Andre’s sweetheart’s ice cream?”

“Is your ice cream really magical?” Adrien asked, a hopeful beam in his eyes.

“What do you think?” Andre poked his chest pointedly.

“I think you have to believe,” Adrien said, and Andre straightened up with a wide grin.

“You’re spot on, son!” He winked, turning to scoop a perfectly tailored cone. “Strawberry with black chocolate chip, black berries for her hair, blueberry ice cream just like her sky blue stare. On the house!”

An awed grin curled on Adrien’s lips as he accepted the cone and wondered just how Andre knew what was in his heart. He supposed that was part of the magic, cheeks flushing a little as he pictured one day sharing this ice cream with Ladybug, even if she only saw him as a friend for now. If he wanted to be with her someday, then maybe he just had to believe in the magic of Andre’s ice cream.

“There’s love in your eyes! Andre can see it clear as day. This love is true,” He said with a decisive nod, and Adrien bit back a smile.

“Have a good day,” Adrien said, raising his cone in farewell as he turned and made his way to the steps on the other side.

It was a nice day, so he might as well enjoy his treat out in the fresh air. It beat scarfing it down in the car before he got home, and to his surprise, a familiar set of black pig tails already sat at the base of the stairs.

“Hey, Marinette!” He called, and she startled a little, turning abruptly, and he noticed that she had a cone of her own. “You’re eating Andre’s sweetheart’s ice cream too?”

“Oh, uh, me? No way, I mean, I- mine is just regular ice cream,” She stammered, waving it away with a sheepish grin. “What about you?”

His cheeks flushed a little, and he shrugged. “I thought I’d try it out. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

“Not at all.” She shook her head, an elated smile brightening her face as he sat down.

Perhaps Andre’s ice cream really was magical after all, and as she and Adrien chatted over their frozen treats, she finally found herself starting to believe.


End file.
